Achievements
The achievements for our campaings. General has 1000 points, eberron, Forgotten Realms and Warcraft have 300 points each and the FAIL has 1000 fail points. Fail points are counted separetely on the gamerscore. 'General' A Legend is Born: Começou a campanha com seu personagem – 5 pontos That’s Important Too: Deu uma historinha de background a seu personagem – 15 pontos Look at Me!: Desenhou seu personagem – 5 pontos First Steps: Chegou ao Lv 2 com seu personagem – 5 pontos It’s a Long Way to the Top: Chegou ao Lv 10 com seu personagem – 10 pontos Almost There: Chegou ao Lv 20 com seu personagem – 20 pontos Going Epic: Chegou ao Lv 21 com seu personagem – 20 pontos First-Time Hero: Completou uma missão – 5 pontos Full-fledged Hero: Completou dez missões – 15 pontos Everybody Loves a Happy Ending: Concluiu a campanha – 100 pontos Finally...: Concluiu o objetivo do seu personagem – 30 pontos Better Served Cold: Concluiu uma vingança – 15 pontos Now It’s Personal: Finalmente venceu seu arqui-rival ou seu inimigo mais odiado – 15 pontos Hit the Spot: Confirmou um ataque decisivo – 5 pontos I’m on Fire!: '''Acertou e confirmou 3 ataques decisivos no mesmo combate – 15 pontos '''Deadly Hit: Acertou e confirmou um ataque mortal (20/20) – 15 pontos Massive Damage: Matou um oponente por dano maciço – 10 pontos Guardian Angel: Restaurou ao menos 1 PV de um companheiro com -9 PVs – 10 pontos Deuces are Wild: Passar nos três testes de resistência em um mesmo combate – 15 pontos Selfish Hero: Derrotar todos os oponentes em um combate contra dois ou mais oponentes (i.e. nenhum de seus companheiros derrotar um oponente) – 20 pontos I’m Rich! I’m Rich!: Acumulou 30.000 POs em dinheiro ou bens – 10 pontos Dragon’s Hoard: Acumulou 500.000 POs em dinheiro ou bens – 20 pontos I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing: Completou 100% de uma dungeon – 15 pontos Dragon Slayer: Matou um dragão (de idade adulta no mínimo) – 10 pontos Knight in Shinning Armor: Salvou uma donzela em perigo – 10 pontos Mr. Nice Guy: Ajudou 30 NPCs – 15 pontos My New Best Friend: Atraiu um cohort – 10 pontos Begginer’s Luck: Resolveu um puzzle – 5 pontos Riddler’s Trophy: '''Resolveu 10 puzzles – 10 pontos '''Brawler: Derrotar 10 inimigos (golpe final) – 5 pontos Warrior: '''Derrotar 100 inimigos (golpe final) – 10 pontos '''Warlord: Derrotou 300 inimigos (golpe final) – 20 pontos Berserker: Derrotou 10 inimigos em um único combate – 20 pontos Frenzied Fighter: Derrotou 5 inimigos em um turno – 15 pontos Bullseye: Derrotar um inimigo a 180 metros ou mais de distância com um ataque – 15 pontos Powerful Blow: Causar mais de 50 pontos de dano em um alvo em um único ataque – 10 pontos Powerful Storm: Causar mais de 150 pontos de dano em um turno – 15 pontos Diehard: Estabilizar seus PVs – 5 pontos Diehard 2: Perder mais de 50 PVs em um único ataque e sobreviver – 10 pontos Diehard With a Vengeance: Ser derrubado em combate, se levantar e derrotar o oponente que o derrubou – 20 pontos Tanker: Perdeu mais de 100 PVs e nenhum de seus companheiros perder PVs em um mesmo combate – 20 pontos Healer: Curou 50 pontos de vida de um aliado em um turno – 10 pontos Where’s the Manual?: Obteve um Artefato – 20 pontos Lady Luck: Obteve um 20 natural em um teste crítico – 10 pontos Stay There and Watch: Desativou 15 armadilhas – 10 pontos Behind the Shelf: Encontrou 15 portas secretas – 10 pontos Focused: Manteve 15 magias com testes de concentração – 10 pontos Magician: Usou 30 itens mágicos com a perícia Usar Itens Mágicos – 10 pontos Nothing on this Hand...: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de prestidigitação – 10 pontos Lute Hero: Obteve 20 ou mais em 15 testes de Atuação – 10 pontos Employee of the Month: Obteve 20 ou mais em 15 testes de Profissão ou Ofícios – 10 pontos Houdini’s Apprentice: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Arte da Fuga ou Abrir Fechaduras – 10 pontos Ambassador: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Diplomacia – 10 pontos Was that Clear Enough for You?: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Intimidação – 10 pontos Lilith’s Tongue: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Blefar – 10 pontos Nerd Adventurer: Obteve 20 ou mais em 20 testes de Conhecimento – 10 pontos It’s the Details: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Avaliação, Disfarces, Falsificação ou Decifrar Escrita – 10 pontos Master of the Art: Obteve sucesso em 20 testes de Identificar Magia – 10 pontos The Shade in the Shadows: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Furtividade ou Esconder-se – 10 pontos Gossiper: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Obter Informação – 10 pontos Tie your Mother Down: Obteve sucesso em 10 testes de Usar Cordas – 10 pontos Ranger: Obteve sucesso em 15 testes de Sobrevivência ou Cura – 10 pontos Not on my Watch!: Obteve sucesso em 20 testes de Ouvir ou Observar – 10 pontos Hit a Nerve: Entrou em fúria 30 vezes – 15 pontos Lord of Trivia: Obteve sucesso em 30 testes de conhecimento de bardo – 15 pontos Bone Shattering: Destruí um morto-vivo com um uso de Turn Undead – 5 pontos Lightbringer: '''Usou Turn Undead 20 vezes – 10 pontos '''Full Moon: Usou Forma Selvagem 20 vezes – 10 pontos He’s Not My Pet!: Invocou um familiar – 5 pontos Master: Aprendeu quinze magias arcanas novas – 10 pontos Gifted: Adquiriu 10 talentos da lista de talentos do Guerreiro – 15 pontos Chink in the Armor: Usou Sneak Attack 20 vezes – 15 pontos Too Fast to Follow?: Acertou os 5 ataques de um flurry of blows – 15 pontos I Choose You!: Invocou uma montaria celestial – 5 pontos Bump Uglies: Usou Smite Evil 20 vezes – 10 pontos It Followed Me Home: Atraiu um companheiro animal – 5 pontos Keep your Enemies Closer: Combateu 20 inimigos prediletos – 10 pontos Eldritch Doom: Usou Eldritch Blast 60 vezes – 10 pontos Better in the Dark: Aprendeu uma dark invocation – 5 pontos Definitely Not a Pet: Invocou um companheiro elemental – 5 pontos Elemental, My Dear Watson: Usou 40 magias de seu elemento escolhido – 10 pontos Call It Imbuition: Imbued 20 spells in weapons or armors – 5 pontos Exalted: Adquiriu um talento ou classe Exalted – 20 pontos Vilified: Adquiriu um talento ou classe Vile/Corrupted – 10 pontos Somebody To Love: Arranjou um caso ou um namorado/a – 10 pontos Guild Lover: Foi um dos membros fundadores (ou primeiros integrantes) de uma nova organização – 15 pontos Dragon Doom: Matou um dragão ancião ou mais velho – 20 pontos Miracle Man: Seus feitos ajudaram uma cidade inteira – 15 pontos Dark Chest of Wonders: Usou ou foi alvo de um Bastão das Maravilhas – 10 pontos Thong Bearer: Dispensed justice, vanquished evil and was a hero to the downtrodden in the same adventure – 20 pontos Pea Shooter: Used a plant (or plant creature) to defeat a zombie – 10 pontos Democratic Summoner: Invocou um elemental de cada um dos 8 tipos – 10 pontos Eclectic: Batalhou ao menos uma criatura de cada um dos tipos (elemental, fey, aberration etc) – 10 pontos True Believer: Built a temple or shrine for your patron deity – 10 pontos Ruin Maniac:'' ''Discovered some ruins – 10 pontos Smashing Board: Derrotou um oponente com um golpe de escudo – 10 pontos 'Eberron DLC (300 points)' Newcomers: Met the new races (warforged, shifter and changeling) and the new class (artificer) – 5 points Welcome to the Jungle: Met the Jungle Boys – 5 points Fusion Frenzy: Tasted Sharn Fusion – 20 points Earning Creds: Took a class at the Library of Korranberg – 10 points Acrophobia: Traveled to the highest district in Sharn, the City of Towers – 20 points Manifest Destiny: Entered a manifest zone – 10 points Monster Madness: Killed 5 aberrations – 10 points Mutants & Masterminds: Killed 20 aberrations – 30 points Mourning: Entered the Mournlands – 10 points Galifar Tour: Visited the five kingdoms (Breland, Thrane, Cyre, Aundair, Karnnath) – 20 points Forgotten Realm: Visited Xen’Drik – 20 points Planescape: Visited another plane – 20 points What Does this Button Do?: Traveled by magical train, carriage and flying ship – 10 points Emerald Dream: Fought the Order of the Emerald Claw and survived – 10 points Blooded: Fought the Blood and Vol and survived – 20 points Preferential Customer: Payed for services of all dragonmarked houses – 20 points Feeling Green?: Contacted each of the five druid sects – 10 points A Touch of Silver: Dealt with religious matter of the Church of the Silver Flame – 10 points Where It All Began: Visited Thronehold – 10 points Sword-free: Destroyed the Swords of Liberty – 15 points Diplomacy Still Sucks: Solved a diplomatic problem – 15 points 'Forgotten Realms DLC' Red Death: Matou 5 magos vermelhos – 10 pontos Mage Slayer: Matou 30 magos vermelhos – 20 pontos Where are we Again?: Viajou para outro plano – 10 pontos Always Bring a Map: Viajou para 5 planos diferentes – 20 pontos Planinaut: Viajou para 15 planos diferentes – 30 pontos Chosen: Tornou-se escolhido de um deus – 40 pontos Party Guy: Participou de todos os 5 Festivais Sazonais – 10 pontos Cosmopolitan: Conheceu Águas Profundas e 3 outras grandes metrópoles – 10 pontos Pilgrim: Visitou ao menos um templo de cada um dos seguintes deuses: Chauntea, Corellon, Gond, Helm, Kelemvor, Lathander, Moradin, Mystra, Oghma, Selûne, Tymora, Tyr – 20 pontos Could You Sign This?: Conheceu um NPC de nível épico – 10 pontos Crown of Glory: Fez seu nome ser conhecido pelos Reinos (por bem ou por mal) – 20 pontos Joining a Club?: Entrou em contato com 5 organizações Faerûnianas – 10 pontos War Games: Teve parte importante na destruição de uma das organizações de Faerûn – 20 pontos Not the Blue Ones!: Encountered an avatar – 20 pontos Brave New World: '''Viajou para outro continente que não Faerûn – 10 pontos '''Made the Headlines: '''Apareceu em uma notícia do The Waterdhavian Post – 10 pontos '''Pirate Hunt: Derrotou 15 piratas – 10 pontos Weapon of Legend: Obteve uma arma lendária – 10 pontos The Hall: Visited Mithral Hall – 10 pontos 'Warcraft DLC' R.I.P.: Destruiu 5 mortos-vivos – 5 pontos Templar: Destruiu 30 mortos-vivos – 10 pontos Vanquisher of the Dead: Destruiu 100 mortos-vivos – 20 pontos Big Bang: Explodiu um goblin – 5 pontos Bigger Bang: Foi explodido por um goblin – 10 pontos This Thing Can Fly?: Viajou de zepelim pela primeira vez – 5 pontos Crash Landing: Sobreviveu a uma queda de zepelim – 15 pontos Groupie: Encontou e conversou com um líder de uma das facções – 5 pontos Veni, Vidi, Vici: Derrotou o líder de uma das facções – 60 pontos Soooo Cute: Encontrou um pandaren – 10 pontos Inspector Gadget: Obteve sucesso em 10 testes de Usar Instrumento Tecnológico – 10 pontos Go Back to Hell: Destruiu um demônio da Legião – 5 pontos Demon Slayer: '''Destruiu 20 demônios da Legião – 20 pontos '''Impressive, huh?: Visitou Catraca – 10 pontos Better Wear a Coat: Viajou a Northrend – 10 pontos Altar of the Storms: Ressuscitou alguém ou foi ressuscitado em um Altar das Tempestades – 20 pontos Abaris Steps: Reuniu todas as partes do cajado de Abaris – 20 pontos Caught in Netherland: Viajou ao Caos Inferior (Twisting Nether) – 10 pontos Blood of Kingu: Presenciou a morte de um Titã – 20 pontos 'FAIL' Shit Happens: Confirmar uma falha crítica – 5 pontos Welcome to my Nightmare: Confirmar três falhas críticas em um mesmo combate – 20 pontos Welcome to my Nightmare 2: Tomou 3 ataques decisivos em um mesmo combate – 20 pontos Clean Cut: Foi alvo de um 20/20 – 20 pontos Made in China: Quebrar um equipamento em combate ou em testes de perícia ou resistência – 10 pontos It was Like This when I Found It: Quebrou um item mágico de outrem – 15 pontos Voodoo Doll: Falhar nos três testes de resistência em um mesmo combate – 20 pontos Keep Rolin’: Ouviu “Joga de novo, vai.” do mestre 3 vezes na mesma sessão – 20 pontos Divine Intervention: Gastou 3 pontos do mestre – 20 pontos Permanent Vacation: Personagem morreu – 30 pontos Back in Black: Personagem foi ressuscitado – 10 pontos Was It Something I Said?: Caiu de tendência (Bom p/ Neutro ou Neutro p/ Mau) – 20 pontos Was It Something I Did?: Foi responsável pela morte de seu cohort, familiar ou companheiro animal/elemental – 20 pontos Told You to Get Down: Acertou um aliado com uma magia de área – 10 pontos Are You Deaf?: Matou um aliado com uma magia de área – 25 pontos Try Again: Falhou em uma missão – 5 pontos Am I Fired?: Falhou em 5 missões – 20 pontos Frodo’s Curse: Falhou na última missão – 100 pontos Didn’t See the Sign: Ignorou completamente uma quest – 10 pontos Heretic: Ofendeu seu deus, sendo um conjurador divino – 20 pontos Blasphemer: Blasfemou contra um deus ou religião, no templo dele ou perante um de seus sacerdotes – 15 pontos Call the Inquisition: Arruinou/destruiu um templo de uma divindade benevolente – 20 pontos Breaking the Law: Quebrou seu código de conduta – 15 pontos Penitent: Foi alvo de uma magia Penitência para recuperar seus poderes de classe – 20 pontos Marked: Foi alvo de uma Marca da Justiça – 20 pontos Wormtongue: Ofendeu 10 NPCs de importância média ou superior – 15 pontos Snaketongue: Ofendeu um NPC épico ou de extrema importância – 20 pontos Paint It Black: Causou a morte de um NPC de importância média ou superior – 25 pontos Heroes of Sand: Causou a morte de todos os outros integrantes do grupo – 80 pontos Game Over: Morreu em uma aventura one-shot (ou na 1ª aventura) – 30 pontos Happens: Ajudou um inimigo a subir de nível - 15 pontos Happens All the Time: Ajudar os planos malignos e megalomaníacos (e a carreira) de um inimigo – 20 pontos Monster: Matar um inocente – 20 pontos Dutch Curse: Perder um duelo contra seu arqui-rival – 20 pontos Wasting Luck: Acertar 3 ataques decisivos em um oponente imune em um mesmo combate – 15 pontos Under Pressure: Falhar em 20 testes de furtividade, esconder-se, procurar armadilhas, abrir fechaduras ou operar mecanismos – 15 pontos Skipping Classes?: Falhar 20 testes de identificar magia ou conhecimento (arcano, natureza ou religião) – 15 pontos Bear Food: Falhar 20 testes de sobrevivência, adestrar animais ou empatia com a natureza – 15 pontos What??: Falhar em 20 testes de procurar, ouvir ou observar – 15 pontos Agent 86: Falhar em 20 testes de blefar, intimidação, diplomacia ou sentir motivação – 15 pontos Nero: Causou a destruição de uma cidade com mais de 5.000 habitantes – 20 pontos Waterloo: Causou a morte da maior parte de suas tropas – 20 pontos Oysterman: Produziu 10 pérolas – 20 pontos Trapped: Caiu em uma armadilha – 5 pontos Not Again...: Caiu em 10 armadilhas – 15 pontos Indiana: Acionou a auto-destruição de alguma dungeon – 20 pontos Wanted: Tornou-se procurado pelas autoridades locais ou por alguma organização – 15 pontos Sympathy for the Devil: Libertou um ser maligno muito poderoso no mundo – 40 pontos Overlord of All Molluscankind: Produziu 20 pérolas – 30 pontos Rejected!: Foi rejeitado por um item mágico inteligente – 20 pontos Can I Play with Madness?: Levou o Mestre a dizer: “Eu desisto…” – 20 pontos Captured: Foi capturado e preso por inimigos – 10 pontos Who’s the Damsel Now?: '''Foi salvo por um ou mais NPCs – 10 pontos '''No More Mr. Nice Guy: Matou alguém deslealmente, sem necessidade ou a sangue frio – 10 pontos Sociopath: Matou 20 pessoas deslealmente, sem necessidade ou a sangue frio – 10 pontos The Number of the Beast: '''Made a pact with an evil outsider – 15 pontos '''Leeeeeeeroy…: Does this one really need a description? – 10 pontos Category:Metagame